


You're Not Alone

by astroorbiter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Poetry, Redeemed Ben Solo, love letter to fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroorbiter/pseuds/astroorbiter
Summary: The once vast desert wildernessSeemingly empty wasteland ofWoundedImpossible dreamsYou saw through my desolate majestyDaring translationExploringPoetry from Ben Solo's perspective.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	You're Not Alone

Blooming desert  
Daring visitor  
Slow-motion dance  
A pulse beating  
Good news  
I’m alive.  
Hope, Roaring like a Spring Storm  
Flowering  
Intricate  
In what seemed like an artificial Heart.  
They were wrong  
The mechanical heart was merely a temporary fix  
Now I feel it in my arteries, veins, and capillaries  
Signposts  
Of visions of earth  
Of belonging.  
Never needs to be removed.

They said give up  
They said it couldn’t be done  
But the triggers lurking in our genes  
Pulsate to a muscular rhythm  
Molecular level  
Mysterious.

Beauty  
It’s bold  
Shifting sands  
Wonders  
Silence.  
Slow and deliberate.  
Instincts  
Shy at first  
Wary of being surrounded  
Arms outstretched  
Guarding a legend  
You like to believe that it’s possible

The once vast desert wilderness  
Seemingly empty wasteland of  
Wounded  
Impossible dreams  
You saw through my desolate majesty  
Daring translation  
Exploring  
Victory, in your own right

I’ve left the underworld, removed the partition  
My dream is to rise to every challenge  
Stars  
A new power  
That keeps the heart beating.  
Standing beside you, the bravest of them,  
All the mountains look like molehills  
Healing the heart.

**Author's Note:**

> A love letter to both the Reylo community and the lovely ship. I am constantly enveloped in the warmest blankets full of love every time I see Reylo art pieces and read Reylo fan fiction.  
> (This is my first piece posted to ao3, I'm trying to figure out tags,,)  
> I don't know how gifting works on ao3 but this poem was 3000000% inspired by the amazing fic writers whose works fill my heart everyday! Thank you Reylos for your continuous creativity for this wonderful fandom!  
> "That's how we're gonna win. Not by fighting what we hate. But saving what we love."  
> 


End file.
